


Shower Concert

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hide singing, M/M, Singing in the Shower, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[imagine your favorite character singing really loudly in the shower until they knock down a shampoo bottle and hit their foot and the singing turns into to loud swearing]</p><p>source: kynarreth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And In The Darkness, I Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102608) by [PotatoPIerrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPIerrot/pseuds/PotatoPIerrot). 



> The timeline/au I used was from PotatoPierrot's "And In The Darkness, I Found You". I asked for permission to use the timeline, of course! You guys should read her fic! It's epic, I swear.
> 
> So yeah, I just came across this prompt on tumblr and thought that it would fit HideHaise ^^ I know I wasn't able to capture the characters perfectly but I tried so I hope you guys like it.

It was a peaceful morning in the chateau, well, as peaceful as it can be with a half-ghoul, an experimented human and a bunch of kids. The kids were awake and were waiting for breakfast, with the exception of Saiko who was still asleep. Nothing new there, though.

Haise was assigned with cooking the breakfast since he woke up earlier than Hide and that the latter chose to take a bath first.

**~Just be friends. Just be friends. Just be friends**  
**Ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni...~**

"Sensei, make Hide-san shut up..." Mutsuki groaned in his hands. Urie had his earphones on after hearing the first few words of Hide's off-key singing.

"Ugh... for the love of all things holy... He's killing my ears..! I need my ears for work, dammit!" Shirazu smacked his face on the table while covering his ears.

**~Wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO~**

"Language, Shirazu-kun and I'm sorry, you guys. Hide doesn't usually sing like that. It's the first time he's ever sang during breakfast. I'll see what I-"

"Mamaaaaaaaaan!"

From the end of the hallway came the rushing footsteps of Saiko who immediately clung onto Haise's clothes while crying.

"What's wrong, Saiko-chan?" The black and white-haired male patted the crying girl on the head.

"Make him stop singing! He's so loud and he can't even get the notes right and he's killing my ears! Please, Maman! I'll be good! Just make him stop singing!" Saiko sobbed out and Haise sighed.

"Aww yeah! I got ya to wake up, baby girl! Haha! Achievement unlocked!" Hide cheered from the shower. Haise shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Well, I guess that if you were to wake up early on your own then Hide wouldn't be singing like that anymore."

"My beauty sleep..." The young girl grumbled and sobbed.

"Take your seat, Saiko-chan. Breakfast is ready." The half-ghoul said gently and the girl did what she was told.

_**Hajimete anata to deatta no ha** _  
_**Hako bakari no chiisana roku jooma** _  
_**Megane koshi no anata no hitomi ha** _  
_**Kira kira kagayaiteta** _

"Holy shit... Hide-san can actually sing decently?" Shirazu asked with wide eyes. Mutsuki stood up and helped Haise place the plates of pancake on the table.

"Shirazu-kun..." Haise had a light frown while Shirazu put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, but really? Is that the same Hide-san who was trying to break our eardrums earlier?"

_**Sore kara ikkagetsu asakara mama de futari kiri** _  
_**Ikiru sekai ga chigau konna watashi ni** _  
_**Anata ha yasashiku shite kureta** _

"Hide's quite capable in the field of singing. He often sang a little whenever you kids are asleep." Haise placed a plate of pancake in front of Saiko as well as a glass of orange juice.

"He's horrible..! If only he sang like that when I woke up..." Saiko complained before stuffing her mouth with pancake.

"I think that would defeat Hide-san's purpose, Saiko. He wanted you to wake up that's why he sang like that." Mutsuki explained.

"So... does that mean that Hide-san sings for you, Sassan?" Shirazu asked and both Mutsuki and Saiko looked at their mentor who was blushing a bit.

"I-I wouldn't really say that it's for me but..." Haise touched his chin with his left hand and averted his gaze from the kids.

"Heh~ Well, Maman needs a partner anyways." Saiko commented with a shrug. Both Mutsuki and Shirazu nodded while Haise blushed more.

" _ **Gomen ne gamen karaderenai no**_ \- Holy mother fucking shit in hell! Oww!" After a loud thunk of something falling.

Shirazu laughed at the string of curses. On the other hand, Haise sighed and stood up.

"I'll check on him."

The black and white-haired male went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He could still faintly hear Hide cursing inside.

"Hide? What's wrong?"

"I accidentally bumped that big shampoo bottle on the rack. Who owns it?" Hide asked while nursing his aching toe.

"It's Saiko-chan's."

"Darn, karma's fast."

"Seems like it. Do you need help?"

"Nah, it's okay, buddy!"

"If you're sure. Breakfast's ready so don't take too long."

"I'm about to be done!"

Haise returned to the dining room and told the kids what happened. Saiko laughed until her stomach hurt and teased Hide when the latter sat on his seat after dressing up. Shirazu and Mutsuki complimented Hide's singing while Urie ignored them altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed better in my head ;w; Anyway, songs I used were Luka's "Just Be Friends" and "Rainbow Girl" by Gero featuring Lon. Let me crawl under a rock now ;w;


End file.
